Nami & Robin (yuri)
by NamiLuffy87
Summary: Quand les sentiments deviennent trop fort et perturbant pour les deux jeunes femmes de l'équipage, cela donne suite à des situations gênantes, excitantes et passionnantes ...


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! C'est ma première nouvelle écrite avec des personnages mangas, je n'ai d'habitude pas de préférence fille&fille dans les mangas mais pour One pièce je trouve la relation Nami & Robin très plausible... Alors voilà je me lance ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

P.S : les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda !

C'était une journée comme une autre à bord du Thousand Sunny, Franky bricolait dans son repère, Sanji préparait des cocktails à Nami et Robin qui se relaxaient au soleil sur des chaises longues, Zoro dormait dans la vigie et Luffy, Chopper et Ussop jouaient ensemble pendant que Brook jouait du violon pour animer le tout.

- Nami-swaaaan ! Robin-chwaaaaan ! Me voilà ! Et voilà mes cocktails d'amour, mes déesses ! , cria Sanji en mode love-love en posant les cocktails sur la table entre les deux filles.

- Merci Sanji-kun, sourit Nami.

- Merci cook-san, dit Robin en gardant les yeux sur son livre.

Sanji continua son petit numéro et les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent d'un air complice, leurs regards se peignant d'un désir réciproque, et Nami légèrement perturbé décida d'aller dans sa cabine afin de dessiner ses cartes tandis que Robin la regardait s'éloigner en admirant ses formes pulpeuses puis honteuse d'avoir ce genre de pensée retomba dans la lecture de son livre.

Nami referma la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Robin et observa la pièce avec une attention grandissante, le coté de Robin contenait une étagère au dessus de son lit ou trônait une bonne dizaines de bouquins en tout genre, les livres se classant naturellement dans un ordre alphabétique, tout était si bien rangé... Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à son coté de la pièce, observant son bureau remplit de documents éparpillés dans tout les sens et son lit, pas fait, sur lequel traînait quelques vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de ranger. Nami soupira en s'insultant à voix basse et se mit à ranger son bazar pour pouvoir travailler un peu sur ces cartes. Le rangement n'étant pas sa spécialité, Nami fut rapide et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se rafraîchir, autant le corps que les idées.

Robin assise sur sa chaise longue contemplait toujours son livre d'un air vide en pensant à tout autre chose. Luffy s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'une voix amicale et légèrement inquiète :

- Tout va bien Robin ?

- Hein ?, dit-elle en levant les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

Un sourire mystérieux se peignit sur son visage en regardant son capitaine, Luffy avait le don pour voir quand ses compagnons avaient un problème et malgré son innocence d'enfant en tant que capitaine il s'en inquiétait toujours. Voulant rassuré son capitaine, Robin répondit le plus sincèrement du monde à Luffy :

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher capitaine, je m'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

- Ah !, dit Luffy tandis que son sourire s'élargissait comme un gamin, si ce n'est que ça. Ou est passé Nami ?

- Elle est dans notre cabine, je pense qu'elle travaille sur ses cartes, répondit Robin en s'amusant de la grimace de Luffy.

Le pauvre capitaine se faisait toujours malmené quand il avait l'audace de déranger sa navigatrice pendant qu'elle travaillait sur ses précieuses cartes et comme Luffy était le roi des catastrophes il jugeait maintenant impératif de ne plus déranger Nami dans ces moments là. Se penchant vers elle, Luffy lui demanda :

- Tu veux bien aller la voir pour lui demander combien de jour il reste avant de mettre pied à terre ? En plus j'ai faim..., ajouta-t-il en se frottant le ventre, Sanjiiiii j'ai la dalle !

Ussop et Choper se rallièrent au capitaine dans l'intention d'obtenir aussi à manger, se levant Robin ne répondit pas à son capitaine qui était maintenant trop occupé à embêter le cuistot pour entendre une réponse et partit en direction de la cabine qu'elle occupait avec Nami.

Habitué à être silencieuse, Robin franchit la porte sans un bruit mais le spectacle qu'elle aperçut la scotcha sur place. Nami était de dos avec une serviette blanche autour d'elle et elle se penchait légèrement en avant en murmurant des insultes à son encontre. Robin pouvait voir les cuisses nues de sa navigatrice, et remonter ses yeux sur les formes délicieuses de celle-ci, la serviette très courte cachait peu de son corps, et Robin sentait son visage bouillir et sa respiration s'accélérer devant cette vision appétissante. Nami se retourna en pestant et arrêta son geste en apercevant Robin qui la dévorait des yeux, surprise elle lâcha sa serviette qui tomba comme au ralenti par terre, découvrant entièrement son corps et dévoilant à Robin un poitrine imposante et parfaite. Nami rougit et bafouilla quelque mots pour essayer de reprendre constance :

- Ro... robin, qu'est... Qu'est ce que... heu... fais là...

- …

Devant le silence de Robin, la navigatrice se sentit comme prise au piège, sentant le regard de celle-ci parcourir son corps avec envie elle tenta de cacher son imposante poitrine avec ses bras, sans grand succès, puis recula de quelques pas pour finir sur les fesses. La voyant tomber, le cerveau de Robin se remit en marche et elle s'avança vers sa navigatrice en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever :

- Mer...merci, murmura Nami en prenant la main que lui tendait l'archéologue.

Se relevant, elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Robin et leur regards entrèrent en contact, les joues des deux jeunes femmes finirent de s'empourpraient. Robin passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de la belle rousse, celle-ci appréciant le doux contact de sa main ferma les yeux en penchant sa tête en arrière, la brune en profita pour glisser ses lèvres dans le cou si appétissant de sa camarade. Nami laissa échapper un gémissement, les lèvres de Robin étaient si douce et son contact si agréable. A ce bruit l'archéologue reprit constance et s'écarta du corps si merveilleux de la rousse afin de reprendre son souffle, elle repéra la serviette par terre et se pencha pour la récupérer. Nami rouvrit les yeux pour voir Robin lui tendre la serviette, qu'elle prit d'une main tremblante. La brune ferma les yeux et soupira, avant de se tourner pour quitter la chambre, juste avant de partir elle murmura un petit :

- Pardon !

Déboussolé, Nami la regarda quitter la chambre et s'écroula sur le sol en éclatant en sanglot.

Robin adossait à la porte écoutait les sanglots de sa navigatrice, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura quelques instant en se demandant se qui avait bien pu lui prendre, puis son visage se referma et elle regagna sa place sur son siège, le visage impassible elle reprit plus ou moins la lecture de son bouquin.


End file.
